Es solo el principio
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Los vi irse uno a uno... sabiendo que algún día vendría mi momento, y estaríamos todos juntos otra vez. (Ikki´s POV)


**Es solo el principio**

**By Lady Gloria**

* * *

Lo recuerdo. Con claridad absoluta. No es como si hubiera sido un sueño, es como si hubiera ocurrido justo ayer, y es por eso que pienso en ello.

Estábamos en la batalla contra los dioses, sangrando, demasiado heridos como para mover un dedo siquiera. Solamente en pié seguía Seiya. Ese burro alado… y esque hierba mala nunca muere.

Zeus estaba frente a nosotros, burlándose. Reclamando que si los humanos no lo amaban, él ya no tenía razón para amar a los humanos. Quería que nuestra muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa, y por eso, sacó su arma secreta…

Recuerdo el grito que surgió de la garganta de Shiryu cuando observó a su amada Shunrei, con cinco meses de embarazo colgando de un pedestal de oro. Cerca de ella, Seika y Miho, un poco mas alejada, June.

Shiryu se puso de puso de pié como pudo. En aquellos meses tras la batalla de Hades, él había echo su vida al lado de su amiga de la infancia, y ahora, ella y la vida que tenía consigo corrían peligro.

Viendo un momento de debilidad en nosotros, Zeus atacó directamente a Seiya, esperando vengar a todos sus hijos, y sus hermanos.

Y sucedió. Shiryu se lanzó para proteger con su cuerpo a Seiya. Fue algo tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vimos venir. Shunrei gritó, y todo acabó.

No pudo despedirse, ni decir una sola palabra. Cuando Seiya reaccionó, el dragón estaba muerto en sus brazos.

Recuerdo su furia, sus gritos, la manera en que atacó al padre de los dioses sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Todos quedamos impresionados cuando nuestro Seiya, nuestro tranquilo y gracioso Seiya acabó sentado sobre el padre de los dioses y golpeaba su rostro una y otra vez, manchándose de sangre. Y como si no fuera suficiente, el muy maldito sonrió.

"No creo que matarme vaya a traer de vuelta a tu amigo… muchacho"

Y no resistiendo mas, Seiya tomó el propio tridente de Zeus, y con él le atravesó el cráneo. Ese día, perdimos a nuestro burro alado.

Regresamos a casa, pero no existía un lugar real al que pudiéramos llamar "hogar", el santuario estaba destruido, tras desaparecer el cosmos de Artemisa, todo había regresado a la normalidad, a excusión de que en el medio del camino a las doce casas, entre Virgo y libre, brotaba con total imponencia el enorme pilar de piedra donde yacían las almas de nuestros compañeros de oro.

Seika tenía una vida en el pueblo cercano, así que se quedó en Grecia, Athena mandó desalojar el santuario, dejándolo desierto. Sin Athena, no había nada que proteger. Todo aquél que tuviera una armadura la entregó, y se marchó para hacer su propia vida. Las únicas que se quedaron fueron Marín y Shaina.

Teníamos el encargo de Shunrei y la muerte de Shiryu, así que nos fuimos al mejor lugar que pudimos haber pensado. Nos fuimos a Rozan.

Enterramos a Shiryu con todos los honores posibles, y esperamos a que el tiempo pasara, por lo que llegó a nuestra vida el producto del amor del dragón y la chica china. Un niño, al que le dimos el nombre de su padre… Shiryu.

Pero Shunrei no corrió con buena suerte, y la tristeza de haber perdido a su amado dragón se la llevó consigo un mes después. Los colocamos en la misma tumba, y nos hicimos cargo de su hijo.

Recuerdo sentirme palidecer de tristeza cuando veía a Kiki. Ya no era un niño alegre y vivaracho. Había perdido a su maestro, y a su "hermano mayor", por lo que volcó sus atenciones al pequeño recién nacido, tomando un papel que nadie mas podría tomar. Era su hermano mayor, y mostraba la misma devoción que yo le mostré siempre a Shun.

Era extraño, que el tiempo pasara y todo cambiara de manera tan drástica. Saori nos pidió un gran favor. Que la dejáramos de llamar de esa manera, ya que ahora, ella sería Athena.

Cada mañana se levantaba temprano. Cambió sus ridículos vestidos por mallones negros y un leotardo marrón, además de una máscara de plata.

La veíamos entrenar junto a Shaina y Marín, lanzar patadas y aprender de si misma. Debo decir que era todo un espectáculo cada vez que algo no le salía y acababa regañada por dos amazonas mucho mas débiles que ella. Pero eso de débiles no duró mucho.

No se como rayos ocurrió, pero los años pasaron. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado, y era ni más ni menos que de Shaina. Es extraño.

Mi primer amor fue una chica dulce, llena de amor y sentimientos. Y ahora, lo que sentía por Shaina era todavía mas poderoso, y eso que ella era una guerrera, dura, valiente, y muy poco femenina.

Ella sabía mi secreto. No éramos niños y sabíamos cada quien lo que queríamos, así que esa misma noche, y la tuve en mi cama, y ella bañó de besos cada rincón de mi cuerpo, así como yo lo hice con el suyo.

Era increíble que el pequeño Shiryu cumpliera cuatro años. Kiki estaba orgulloso de su hermanito, así como lo estábamos todos.

Seiya siempre observaba con nostalgia al pequeño, y era en esos instantes que siempre llegaba Athena para consolarle, y amarle. No supimos como, ni cuando, pero esos dos se habían tardado demasiado tiempo para declararse oficialmente, y en ese tiempo, ya eran una pareja.

Pero entonces, empezó mi pesadilla.

Estábamos cenando. Las chicas habían cocinado y el pequeño Shiryu se había ofrecido tanto a lavar los platos, que habíamos tenido que comer con puros utensilios de plástico, para que no le fuera a suceder algo cuando los lavara.

Conversábamos, reíamos, recordábamos… y Shun empezó a toser violentamente. Sus pulmones presentaban fuertes espasmos, y sentí que el corazón se me congelaba.

Retiró su mano de sus labios una vez que se calmó y vimos escurrir algunas gotas de sangre desde su palma hasta el mantel.

Estaba en la fase final de tuberculosis.

Mi hermano lloró en mi pecho, pidiéndome perdón por no habérmelo dicho antes, pero no deseaba preocuparme. Y yo lo perdoné, por que sabía que si no lo hacía, mi pequeño hermanito jamás estaría en paz… y su tiempo se acababa.

Una noche, se despidió de cada uno de nosotros con tal solemnidad, que todos sintieron que el corazón se les detenía. Me pidió que lo arropara, y me fui con él directo a su habitación.

Me contaron después que no bien nos habíamos ido, Hyoga fue el primero en romper en llanto, y le siguieron los demás. Shiryu no comprendía nada, y Marín lo abrazó, diciéndole que su tío Shun solamente iba a dormir.

Arropé a mi hermano y me quedé a dormir con él.

A la mañana siguiente, mi pequeño peliverde se había ido. Su piel estaba fría, y sus ojos cerrados, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Murió de la mejor forma. Dormido, en mis brazos.

Lo enterramos en Japón, a los pies del árbol donde entrenábamos de niños. Y sentí que mi corazón jamás se curaría. Afortunadamente para mi, mi ahora esposa siempre estuvo a mi lado, aguantándome, soportándome, amándome…

El tiempo pasa, y llegó el día que todos esperábamos. Shiryu tenía 7 años, Kiki 15, y nosotros… nosotros teníamos nuestras propias edades.

El pequeño maestro de las armaduras reparó una vez más cada uno de nuestros ropajes divinos. Athena vació su sangre sobre las armaduras de la cobra y del águila, ascendiéndoles a nuestro nivel y la propia armadura de nuestra diosa fue modificada, dándole en lugar de una amplia falda, dos largas botas de oro, que hacían juego con su nueva manera de guerrera.

La propia Athena había partido ya tiempo atrás con todos nosotros rumbo al semi destruido Hades, donde tomamos de vuelta todas las armaduras de oro, que fueron reparadas por el pequeño pelirrojo.

Y aquél día, Shiryu se calzó por primera vez la armadura del dragón, la cual se ajustó a su mediano cuerpo. Era increíble que con solo 7 años, el niño hubiera logrado alcanzar nuestra fuerza. Pero no lo llevaríamos a la batalla, no queríamos manchar mas su inocencia con sangre.

Kiki se calzó la armadura de Aries, y lloró, diciéndonos algo que nosotros ya sabíamos. "No siento a mi maestro… como su alma sigue encerrada… no lo siento…"

Partimos directamente hacia el olimpo, y peleamos una vez más. Los dioses se habían regenerado utilizando su poder divino, y esta vez, pelearían todos juntos. Aún así, les hicimos frente.

Nuestro poder era tanto… que salieron corriendo en poco tiempo. Zeus no daba crédito al increíble poder de su hija, y al nuestro. Finalmente, se arrodilló frente a Seiya y besó sus pies, pero Pegaso lo pateó, y lo pisó, exigiendo la pronta liberación de los caballeros dorados.

Bajamos hasta las escaleras de las doce casas y encontramos el pilar derrumbándose. Las almas de los dorados salieron volando en distintas direcciones, pero al final, todas quedaron frente a nosotros, frente a Athena.

Mu se acercó a su discípulo, quien le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Y Mu besó su frente, diciéndole cuan orgulloso estaba de él.

Aioria se acercó a Marín y le quitó con cuidado la máscara, dejándonos ver su rostro, que en todo ese tiempo, solo Shiryu y las chicas conocían.

"Algún día, vendré por ti" dijo el leoncito, y besó a la chica pelirroja. Y me sentí feliz por ella, ya que era ella la que más había sufrido.

Habíamos dejado a Shiryu en la cámara del patriarca, y planeábamos ir a recogerlo, cuando vimos a alguien extremadamente conocido que venía con el pequeño en brazos.

Shiryu. _Nuestro_ Shiryu.

Venía sonriendo, con su hijo dormido a cuestas. Se lo entregó a Seiya y rió. "A la próxima vez, dejen a alguien con él… encontrarán unos cuantos dioses muertos en la sala del patriarca" y nos guiñó un ojo.

Los caballeros se disolvieron en el aire, no puedo evitar reír cuando recuerdo a Afrodita fuertemente abrazado al brazo de Death Mask, y esque esos dos, siempre habían sido el uno para el otro.

Y seguimos con nuestras vidas, tranquilos, confiados. Ahora esperando el momento de Hyoga… si, como lo dije, Hyoga.

El torpe de nuestro amigo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de irse a beber, y a pasear.

Y con lo borracho que estaba, ignoró el enorme trailer que se le fue encima.

La visitamos en el hospital, y recuerdo haberlo regañado por se tan idiota y dejarse morir de una manera tan sencilla para un caballero, pero el sonrió. Como siempre, lo único que deseaba era irse con su madre.

Horas mas tarde, cuando sentía que todo se acababa, me llamó. Y me dijo algo que yo había sabido durante todos estos años. Me amaba.

No pude negarme a besarlo, aún y cuando mi esposa me miraba. Lo besé y le dejé abrazarme todo cuanto pudo. Y dentro de mi boca terminó su último aliento.

Me hubiera gustado que la madre de Hyoga no estuviera tan lejos, mira que eso de que yo, el Fénix, el fuego anduviera caminando por Siberia con Hyoga en brazos, era demasiado para mi.

Seiya rompió el hielo, y Shiryu nos esperó fuera. Athena, Seiya, Shaina, Marín y yo bajamos hasta el barco, y dejamos a nuestro amigo a un lado de su madre, tal como él lo hubiera querido.

Íbamos saliendo de la habitación cuando se me ocurrió voltear y verlo por última vez. No dije nada, y nadie lo supo, pero de alguna manera, ahora Hyoga estaba de lado, reposando en brazos de su madre, y ella le abrazaba. Pero lo raro, era que ellos NO los habían dejado así.

El tiempo pasa normal. Kiki y Shiryu volaron del nido e hicieron su propia vida, sin olvidarnos. Aún hoy, me duele que mi esposa fuera estéril, y pienso en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado sostener un hijo nuestro en mis brazos.

Seiya y Athena no planearon hijos, simplemente, nunca los tuvieron. Y Marín, ella estaba sola, en espera del día en que Aioria viniera por ella.

- ¡Abuelo, abuelo!

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una cosita de cinco años que entra corriendo a mi habitación y me salta encima.

- ¡Abuelo, dice mamá que ya es hora de comer!

- Dile a tu madre que ya voy.

- ¡No, tú siempre dices eso, y jamás vienes!

No puedo negarlo, esta niña es un encanto. Lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Me pongo de pié y la sigo, ya tengo mas de 70 años, no se que rayos se cree Shiryu todavía trayendo hijos al mundo, siendo que el mayor de ellos tiene 20.

- Hola tío Ikki.

- Hola muchacho.

Y él, es una viva imagen de la lagartija andante. Del otro lado de la mesa está Kiki, quien observa constantemente a su hija menor, la actual novia de Shun, el hijo mayor de Shiryu.

Seiya se fue hace tiempo. Shaina me dejó hace ya varios años, cuando la pequeña Shunrei era apenas una bebita, y Athena se marchó hace ya demasiado, pues sus deberes como diosa habían terminado, y simplemente se desvaneció en el aire. Solo falta Marín, ella vive aún, con su marido y sus hijos, y sus muchos nietos, en Grecia.

- Oye hermano.

- ¿Mm?

Kiki mira de reojo a Shiryu, quien está lavando algunos trastes.

- ¿Siempre que vamos a hacer con las armaduras?

- No se, el museo está ofreciendo mucho por ellas.

- Pero, ¿Estarán seguras?

- Hermano, Athena no va a volver a reencarnar, ¿Entiendes? Ganamos, y nuestras armaduras jamás las usará nadie más.

Y esa parte de la plática me duele un poco. No podíamos dejar que las armaduras solamente se llenaran de polvo. Hay un museo en Grecia que las está pidiendo a gritos, y tal parece que nos haremos más ricos que la propia Athena.

Las horas pasan, y ha llegado la noche, no se por que, pero me siento mas pesado que de costumbre.

Duermo… tranquilamente, pero no me he dado cuenta del túnel de luz que se levanta frente a mí, y escucho con atención. En mi cuarto, ni siquiera se escucha mi respiración. ¿La razón? Es que no estoy respirando.

Me doy cuenta de algo que ni siquiera había notado, y es que ya me estoy yendo de mi cuerpo. Vaya, así que me voy de manera tranquila.

Hay alguien del otro lado… es… es… _ella._

Puedo distinguir a otras personas, a la lagartija, a su mujer, a Seiya con Athena aferrada a su espalda, a Marín… vaya, no sabía que Marín ya había fallecido, y a muchos otros.

Sonrío. Así que este es mi final… o más bien, esto es _solo el principio._

* * *

N/a: Espero les haya gustado. Hice esta historia con mucho cariño, y está dedicada para Lady Grayson, Ramsim, Majo, Luis, Rubí y todos mis amigos de

_Lady Gloria_


End file.
